moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Get Smart
Get Smart is a 2008 film adaptation of Mel Brooks and Buck Henry's 1960s spy parody television series of the same name. Plot Summary Control is a secret organization of intelligence, to which the world is unbeknownst, assisting Washington since the 1960s, despite the contempt of the CIA, to fight Kaos, an international organization of evil. Indeed, a museum is presented, with the classic gadgets of that decade. Maxwell 'Max' Smart (Steve Carell) is an efficient and esteemed high-rank analyst of Control, who manages its information of intelligence, yet only dealing with paperwork assignments. Nonetheless, Max trains much to fulfill his dream of becoming a field agent someday, approving the proper exam even. Nonetheless, The Chief (Alan Arkin) wouldn't risk losing Max' expertise in his current assignments, so he keeps denying such possibility. Also, both Agent 23 (Dwayne Johnson, 'The Rock') and Agent 99 (Anne Hathaway) are presented, as two famous field agents of Control. Meanwhile, Kaos begins to gather nuclear warheads. Even, its agents trespass into Control headquarters of Washington, where Kaos learns the actual identity of all numbered agents of Control. Kaos begins dispatching them, one by one. Control command moves then to its Safe Room (under the Reflecting Pool of the Lincoln Memorial), where the Chief explains that they are forced to recruit additional field agents of unknown profile. So he announces that now Max is one of those, the Agent 86, for their next mission, the investigation of a lead, about some people of Chechnya, Russia, who have been supplying weapons to Kaos. The proficient Agent 99 has undergone a plastic surgery of face recently, so Kaos wouldn't recognize her either, so she would assist Max despite her reluctance. Instead, the already compromised Agent 23 would accomplish office work, at Control headquarters. During their flight to Moscow, Max and 99 are intercepted by an abnormally large and powerful agent of Kaos, Dalip (Dalip Singh), with whom they struggle parachuting down to the ground. They vanquish him. In that night, they dine in a refined restaurant of Smolensk, where, by chance, Max discovers two agents of Kaos in the bathroom. They are discussing about an illegal cargo of radioactive material. Max and 99 decide to follow them, into a manor in which a big party is being hold, mingling into there, amongst the fashionable guests. After confronting the agents of Kaos, they attain another clue: the factory of nuclear weapons would be functioning behind the facade of a bakery of Moscow. They get thither, after stealing an expensive Ferrari sports car. Raiding the bakery, Max and 99 follow different paths. Max personally meets the leaders of Kaos who are in charge of the whole opearation, Sigfrid (Terence Stamp) and his assistant Shtarker (Ken Davitian). Kaos already has learnt about their attempt though, so Max is imprisoned. Nonetheless he neutralizes Shtarker, escaping. After finding loads of radioactive material and the production of the bombs within the facilities, he disposes a series of small explosives, so the place would be plunged down into the ground without radioactive consequences. Both agents of Control reach the roof, but Dalip is there again. Nonetheless, Max remembers the personal profile of this foe, using sentimental hints about Dalip's wife, and moving Dalip's sentiments effectively. He is eventually persuaded to help the escape of both agents of Control, and the building is torn down by Max' explosive charges. Back at the hotel, 99 becomes suspicious on Max, as a second team of Control, which is lead by Agent 23, finds no evidence of radioactive material at the bakery. 99 gases Max, who is brought back to Washington in captivity. The Chief, 99, and Agent 23 get to Los Angeles, for convincing the President of United States, who is being advised against Control's managing of the crisis, by the rivaling CIA. Max escapes decidedly then, after a tip of Dalip, who posted a concealed message through Ryan Seacrest's radio show: to demonstrate its actual power and determination, Kaos will detonate an atomic explosive in Los Angeles, to kill the President. Getting there flying a fighter aircraft, Max intercepts The Chief, who admits that, unlike Max, no traitor would come back to him after being so erroneously judged. Thusly, Max wasn't a traitor at all, rejoining as Agent 86 then. Max deduces that Agent 23, who bears detectable radioactive traces of the bakery of Moscow, is the traitor. Agent 23 hastily abducts 99 then, and they are chased by Max and The Chief. Both fly a small advertising plane. Max decides to jump onto the van of Agent 23, in which 99 is held tied. As the wheels of the van accidentally get bounded onto a railway track at top speed, Max manages to free 99, and to kayo Agent 23. However, Max' foot gets stuck, as a train is coming frontwards. Max saves 99's life, pushing her away, and the unavoidable crash ensues. Although both 99 and The Chief are already mourning Max, he emerges from somewhere of the wreckage, without any injury. Despite being wrecked, Agent 23's briefcase still points the location of Kaos' nuclear strike: a Presidential gala, at the Walt Disney Concert Hall. The bomb would be triggered by the last notes of Beethoven's "Ode to Joy". Max, 99, and The Chief get there timely. They manage to neutralize the CIA agents, and Max tackles the orchestra director. The bomb is found under the piano. The attendance acclaims Max, then. In the end, Max and 99 formalize their sentimental relationship, before all other personnel of Control. External links * * Category:Comedy Category:Action